


Eddie Spaghetti

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier Is A Little Shit, Romance, Romantic Friendship, This Is STUPID, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie is inappropriate in a life-death situation.Oneshot/drabble





	Eddie Spaghetti

They were in the sewers underneath the old Niebolt house. 

None of the kids had come out of this unharmed, though. Bill, after seeing what looked like little Georgie, was as white as a sheet of paper. Stan looked the worst though: his face was covered in dried blood, and his eyes were wild, like he looked like any second he was about to start screaming again.

All of them were scared. All of them just wanted to go home and forget all of this--but at the same time they knew they had to do this too. Finish it once and for all. 

That fucking clown wasn't going to go down without a fight though, that was for sure. It looked at Eddie Kaspbrak and then, in the form of something terrifying and scabby that he knew was the Leper, it threw up all over him. 

Dead. Silence. Eddie hated germs, oh god--

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" He charged at It. 

But Richie, however, wasn't done with this either. He said this very softly because now was not the time... "His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy... There's vomit on his face already, Eddie Spaghetti--"

And Eddie would probably kill him too afterwards, but. It was worth it. 


End file.
